Over Before It Started
by flipsidehalcyon
Summary: A random drabble of sorts that I suddenly thought of. Involves moderate shinigami and arrancar bashing. Please read and review!


(Takes place after the shinigami and arrancar forces have confronted each other over Karakura Town, and the Captain Commander has trapped Aizen, Ichimaru and Tousen in his flames of hell.)

The soutaicho sheathed his zanpakuto, returning it to its sealed state as a walking stick. His voice thundered over the (to-be) battlefield. "Aizen Sousuke! You are trapped. Your forces are greatly outnumbered. You were too proud to think that such puny forces could defeat the pride and glory of the Gotei 13. Your pride has brought your own defeat. Captains! Go! Uphold the law of the Seireitei, and defeat those that oppose us!"

His speech rang out, clear and strong. It continued to ring out for a good few minutes. Not a single breeze stirred. Not a speck of dust arose from great, earth-shaking battles.

One of the soutaicho's normally closed eyes opened. His head swivelled to view his forces. The sight that greeted him wasn't exactly very flattering of the "pride and glory of the Gotei 13".

First Division

Sasakibe Choujiro: Lost in Seireitei looking for a shop that sells his favorite tea. He won't be coming anytime soon.

Second Division

Soi Fon: "Yoruichi-sama has not arrived! I must go to her side to escort her!" She shunpos off.

Omaeda Marechiyo: "I'll send my (rich) family's servants to do battle. Also, they need to bring more rice crackers." His feet don't move an inch from his position. His hands continue to busily ferry rice crackers from bag to mouth.

Third Division

Kira Izuru: Emoing in a corner somewhere. The sight of his grinning traitor captain Ichimaru brought back too many memories.

Fourth Division

Unohana Retsu: *Smiles* "I am a healer. I will not participate in these battles until necessary." Yamamoto doesn't dare to object to her smile.

Kotetsu Isane: Doesn't dare to not follow the example set by her taicho, and her taicho's smile.

Fifth Division

Hinamori Momo: Medically and mentally unfit for battle. Somewhere in the Fourth Division's wards, going on about "Aizen-taicho".

Sixth Division

Both Kuchiki Byakuya and Abarai Renji are somewhere in Hueco Mundo.

Seventh Division

Komamura Sajin: "I will save my energy for convincing Tousen to see the true path of justice!" He then starts howling at the sun in his excitement.

Tetsuzaemon Iba: Waiting for his taicho to take action before he follows suit.

Eighth Division

Kyoraku Shunsui: Too busy handling several tasks at the same time-drinking without dropping his swords, wooing Nanao and avoiding Nanao's lead-weighted dictionary.

Ise Nanao: Whacking, mostly successfully, her taicho with her lead-weighted dictionary.

Ninth Division

Hisagi Shuhei: Same as Komamura.

Tenth Division

Hitsugaya Toushiro: Ran off chasing Matsumoto, while yelling "MATSUMOTOOOOOOOOO!"

Matsumoto Rangiku: She got sidetracked by a clothes shop having an ohgoditsaizentheworldisendin g sale.

Eleventh Division

Both Zaraki Kenpachi and Kusajishi Yachiru are somewhere in Hueco Mundo.

Madarame Ikkaku: Busy dancing his lucky dance.

Ayasegawa Yumichika: Still fussing over his (self-proclaimed and publicly-rejected) beauty.

Twelth Division

Both Kurotsuchi Mayuri and Kurotsuchi Nemu are somewhere in Hueco Mundo.

Thirteenth Division

Ukitake Juushiro: Medically unfit for battle. He's having a coughing fit somewhere.

Other anti-Aizen forces

Kurosaki Ichigo and co.: Somewhere in Hueco Mundo.

Vaizards: They're nowhere in sight. To be exact, they've already arrived, but they're waiting for the right moment to ambush Aizen.

Aizen smirks his infuriating, annoyingly calm smirk. "I return your words, Yamamoto-soutaicho. It is your, and the Gotei 13's pride, that has brought you down instead. Espada! Select your targets, so that we may attain world domination with the King's Key soon."

What did you expect? Instead of the boom of sonido from the top three Espada that had accompanied Aizen, cricket chirps became the sounds of warfare instead. In fact, they were courtesy of Tousen and his cricket-themed zanpakuto. He felt that he needed some attention on him too.

Aizen eyeballs his aces. For what may be the first time in Soul Society's entire history, his genius, conniving, sly mind could be described as nonplussed. It was practically a monumental event.

Primera Espada, Coyote Starrk: Sleeping. As usual. His sidekick, Lilynette Gingerback, was trying, and epicly failing, to wake him up.

Segunda Espada, Baraggan Louisenbairn: "As the Hollow King, I will not lower myself to fighting such lowly creatures." He sits down in his throne of bones, hiding the fact that he's actually suffering from arthritis because of his old age and doesn't want to move.

Tres Espada, Tia Harribel: She doesn't want to fight, because it'll mean unzipping her jacket (as in to release her sword), and it's not like she's wearing anything underneath.

Aizen and Yamamoto faced each other. A spark of understanding very grudgingly passed between them. Neither took a step towards the other.

After all, the war had ended before it had even started.

END

A/N: HI! Yeah, that was random... Anyway, this is my first fic. Yup, so please please please review! Thank you!


End file.
